Otani's Complex
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Pendant que Koizumi se demandait ce qu'Ôtani pensait pendant qu'elle faisait tous ces efforts, que pensait justement celui-ci?


**Co-écrit avec San999**

**Avertissement**: Cette fanfiction reprend les dialogues du manga. Il s'agit du point de vue d'Otani au moment où il n'apparaît pas dans le manga qui se concentre surtout sur le point de vue de Risa.

Ôtani's Complex

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder son amie, sans savoir quoi lui dire exactement. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots qui l'auraient réconfortée, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Mais trop de pensées, trop de souvenirs s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de penser à un millier de choses et à rien, tout à la fois.

« Tant pis ! J'arrête ! C'est fini ! Je ne serai plus amoureuse de toi ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, embué de larmes. Comment…? Comment doit-on réagir dans ce genre de situation ? Son amie se retourna, rageuse, et s'enfuit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout ce qu'il pu dire fut son nom.

« Koizumi ! »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Il avança par réflexe, sans vraiment y penser, ses mouvements obéissant à une logique qui lui échappait.

« Koizumi ! » cria-t-il de nouveau, mais en vain. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il le savait. Il recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant seul dans la classe. Il baissa la tête et porta son poing droit à son visage, laissant son index sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours eu ce genre de posture lorsque ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Elle voulait arrêter… Arrêter… Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Tout ça pour un… grain de riz ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « Ce que tu as pris pour du riz, ce sont mes lèvres » ?

Est-ce qu'il l'avait réellement embrassée, ce jour-là ? Dû à la fièvre, ses souvenirs étaient toujours aussi confus. Il se souvenait s'être approché d'elle… très près… mais pas de l'avoir embrassée… Il ne voulait que retirer ce truc de ses cheveux. Mais elle ! Elle lui en avait bien volé un, de baiser ! Et pour ça, elle devrait s'expliquer. Par contre, à cet instant, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. Elle aurait bien été capable de le frapper... ou pire encore. À cette pensée, il sentit un long frisson lui courir sur le dos.

Il décida donc de laisser sur la glace "le petit incident" qui venait de se produire. De toute façon, il ne pourrait arriver à aucune conclusion valable, sans que Koizumi ne s'explique. L'adolescent prit donc son sac et retourna chez lui, troublé tout le long du chemin qui le ramenait à sa maison. Il garda une mine perplexe, plongé dans ses questionnements toute la soirée. Sa mère et sa soeur ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, mais décidèrent de ne pas poser de questions, se contentant de lui lancer de temps à autres des regards curieux.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. La nuit s'était montrée bienfaitrice envers lui. Il prit donc son petit-déjeuner, se changea et se dépêcha d'aller à l'école. Il déposa ses chaussures dans son casier et se dirigea vers sa classe. Au tournant d'un passage, il le vit… lui, ce "Professeur Maity" ! Encore en train de rôder autour de Koizumi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui tourner autour !? Il ne savait pas encore où était sa place, ni la limite entre les profs et les élèves, ou quoi ?! Ôtani s'approcha de la jeune fille, tentant de taire son aversion envers ce… "playboy".

« … Tu peux me confier tes soucis. N'hésite surtout pas, si tu en as envie, enjôla Maity.

- Merci !

- Koizumi... »

Aussitôt que le petit adolescent prononça son nom, la sus-nommée dégagea une aura meurtrière et lança un regard tout aussi assassin. Tentant malgré tout de poursuivre, il fut interrompu sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« Tiens ? J'entends une voix mais je ne vois personne ! »

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle se retourna avec un air niais vers le professeur.

« Ah, Professeur Maity, je suis impatiente d'assister à votre cours ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

La voix n'appartenant à "personne", irritée par le vent qu'on venait de lui mettre, décida de ne pas se laisser ignorer.

« Tu me voles un baiser et maintenant, tu m'ignores ! »

Au vu de l'expression rougie que la grande brune afficha alors, le commentaire de la "voix" avait eu l'effet escompté. À cet instant, elle était sûrement en train de se remémorer le baiser de la veille et se sentir gênée.

« Tu as fait ça ? sourit le professeur.

- Mais non ! Ôtani, qu'est-ce que tu racontes devant le Professeur Maity ? protesta vivement l'intéressée.

- C'est toi, tu te permets... »

La tentative de réplique fut accueillie par un « ferme-la » et un puissant coup de poing venant rougir la joue d'Atsushi.

« Ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est vrai que vous vous entendez comme deux comiques. Et vous sortez ensemble ?

- On ne sort pas ensemble et on ne s'entend pas du tout ! » s'enflamma Risa.

L'heure du début des cours sonna alors et Maitake Kuniumi leur signifia gentiment d'aller en classe, en leur tapotant la tête. Les deux jeunes furent ainsi stoppés dans leur querelle, mais gardèrent un visage renfrogné.

Ôtani ne suivit le cours que d'une oreille, laissant les "kyateuses" chanter leur amour à ce "prof débile". L'heure du dîner sembla prendre une éternité avant d'arriver, mais finalement, elle arriva. Il n'avait pas réellement faim. Il n'attendait cette pause que pour être enfin débarrassé de ce cours. Tandis que tout le monde sortait, Nakao et Suzuki restèrent avec lui. Le petit-ami de Nobuko remarqua la mine sombre d'Atsushi.

« Tu fais une de ces têtes!

- Franchement, il y a de quoi !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Koizumi… Elle m'a embrassé.

- Quoi ?! Décidément... D'abord Seiko, ensuite Koizumi. »

Le petit brun se remémora l'incident avec Seiko et se leva, le visage effaré, se tenant nerveusement le crâne, comme s'il voulait effacer cette image de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

- Et après ?

- Hein ?

- Après, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais plus trop mais, il faut croire que j'ai embrassé Koizumi...

- Il faut croire ?! intervint enfin Suzuki.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce jour-là, j'avais de la fièvre et je ne me souviens plus de rien...

- Quoi ? Tu aurais... commença Nakao, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Mais non ! s'empressa de répondre Ôtani avant que son ami ne puisse finir. J'ai même plutôt l'impression que c'est elle qui a failli… »

Il se remémora la scène, quand Koizumi avait rapproché son visage peiné du sien, lui demandant s'il ne la trouvait pas attirante. Les deux confidents soupirèrent d'une même voix.

« Eh ben ! Koizumi est passée par beaucoup d'épreuves.

- Elle doit vraiment être amoureuse d'Ôtani, répondit Suzuki.

- Oui, elle se donne à fond !

- Mmh, elle est très amoureuse.

- C'est bon, je sais !

- Tu le savais déjà ? s'étonna presque Nakao.

- Je ne suis pas si à l'ouest que ça !

- C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Que tu étais à l'ouest... »

La dernière phrase avait été marmonnée, Nakao voulant taquiner son ami. Ce dernier se rassit enfin d'un air légèrement contrarié.

« Mais c'est fini, elle arrête...

- Hein ? »

Les trois amis ne purent continuer leur discussion, la cloche les ramenant à la dure réalité lycéenne. Étrangement, une impression de vide irrita le jeune garçon. La sensation que quelque chose qui était toujours là, manquait. Il s'efforça d'ignorer cette impression pendant le cours… Il aurait tout le loisir d'y penser à la fin de celui-ci. Il se trouvait être le dernier de la journée. Il passa comme par magie, peut-être dû à la décomposition du visage de Nobu qui, comme d'habitude, parlait avec son "Darling". Ôtani comprit aisément la teneur de la discussion et soupira. Il prit donc son sac en réfléchissant à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie durant la leçon… Ce fut alors qu'il comprit. Il se retourna vers la meilleure amie de la géante, qui n'avait pas une mine bien sympathique, et lui demanda :

« Elle est où Koizumi ?

- Au club. »

Elle avait mit dans ces deux simples mots assez de venin pour tuer un éléphant et sa mine effrayante n'avait rien à envier à son aura noire de colère. Son interlocuteur s'efforça d'ignorer la haine dont lui abreuvait Nobu.

« Quel club ?

- Le Maity Club !

- Le Maity Club? C'est quoi, ça ?

- En gros, c'est le fanclub de Maity.

- Quoi ? »

La visage du garçon afficha un certain agacement, mais sa réponse de non concerné fit enfin exploser Nobuko.

« Comment ça « quoi », espèce d'idiot !?

- Nobu, calme-toi, tu deviens comme Risa, tenta Chiharu de la maintenir de battre comme plâtre, ledit idiot.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda-t-il, tout en se grattant la tête.

- Darling m'a tout raconté! » lui cracha-t-elle presque dessus.

Atsushi se retourna, l'air réprobateur, vers son ami qui se contenta de lui tirer la langue et lever son pouce. Probablement espérait-il attirer l'indulgence du petit lycéen par son attitude faussement innocente… Mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne à ne pas tout dire à sa "Darling". De son côté, celle-ci recommença à crier.

« C'est de ta faute si elle a créé ce club !

- Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? répliqua-t-il, renfrogné.

- Parce que ! T'es complètement à l'ouest avec tes histoires d'avoir embrassé ou de ne pas avoir embrassé !

- Ugh…

- Si au moins tu t'excusais, Risa se calmerait !

- M'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

- On s'en fout, tu dois t'excuser ! Et au passage, dis-lui d'arrêter immédiatement ce club de merde ! » hurla Nobu, complètement hors d'elle, tandis que Chiharu tentait de la retenir d'en découdre avec le garçon.

Sur ces paroles, les amis quittèrent la salle, empêchant du même coup un probable meurtre. Le basketteur s'assit sur son bureau. Encore une fois, il devrait faire comme si tout dépendait de lui, parce qu'on lui disait que c'était ainsi…

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que Risa ne revienne de son club. Elle semblait surprise de le voir là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas au basket ?

- Le prof s'est fait un tour de rein, il est absent. »

Il avait dit ça sans la regarder, il l'entendit soupirer et malgré lui leva les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son bandeau. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'afficher partout avec un "Vive Maity" sur le front… Il lança un regard lassé.

« Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? C'est ridicule.

- Je t'ai demandé l'heure ? » siffla Koizumi.

Elle se dirigea vers son pupitre, visiblement agacée. Lui, ne bougea pas et resta silencieux un moment, pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Il se retourna alors.

« À propos d'hier... »

Il vit le dos de la "fan" de Maity se crisper. Elle se retourna vivement, le visage rougeoyant autant de colère que de gêne.

« Oublie ! Je préfère ne pas en parler !

- J'ai vraiment fait ça, quand j'étais malade ? ignora le garçon.

- Aaahh ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler! »

Ôtani se tut un instant, la dévisageant.

« Désolé... »

La jeune fille le regarda, fronçant simplement un sourcil, sans vraiment montrer d'énervement ni d'étonnement ou de gêne.

« De quoi es-tu désolé ?

- Hein ?

- De ne pas te souvenir que tu m'as embrassée ? Ou bien du fait que tu ne me verras jamais comme une vraie femme ? »

Il dévisagea son amie, surpris. Il s'attendait à bien des réactions, mais pas à celle-là. Elle n'avait ni l'air furieuse ni triste… Elle semblait seulement le demander pour satisfaire une question qu'elle se posait depuis un moment déjà. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Il tenta de penser à une réponse, peu importait laquelle, mais une réponse ! Il devait lui répondre !

« C'est bon... Laisse tomber ! »

Elle s'était retournée pour partir.

« Hein ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'arrête ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé avec tout ça pendant si longtemps.

- Ko…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, l'interrompit-elle en levant la main pour lui dire au revoir, le dos toujours tourné.

- Koizumi… »

Elle était sortie. Une fois de plus, sans qu'il n'ait pu lui dire un seul mot, sans lui donner une seule réponse qui aurait pu remettre les choses en ordre… Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir de plus, cette fois, avait été de lever son bras droit, comme pour tenter de l'attraper. Mais même s'il l'avait fait… il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire… Probablement que cela ne l'aurait que blessée davantage. Il repensa à ce qu'avaient dit Suzuki et Nakao, puis à la tristesse et la déclaration d'abandon de la géante.

Il posa sa main sur le bureau et regarda celui de son amie. Il entendit à ce moment, tout aussi clairement que la veille, le cri douloureux de la brunette.

« J'abandonne ! »

À ce moment, son cœur s'emballa et il courut vers la porte, il l'ouvrit avec force et hurla ce nom, le nom de la personne qu'il souhaitait voir à tout prix à cet instant.

« Koizumi ! »

Elle était là, elle n'était pas partie… Elle était là, dans les bras de ce professeur en train de pleurer… Elle n'avait rien de la fille souriante, énergique et courageuse qu'il connaissait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela que derrière son comportement insouciant, franc et solide... elle restait une fille et qu'elle était plus fragile que ce qu'elle montrait aux gens. Mais étrangement… au lieu de ressentir une tendresse envers elle ou le besoin de lui remonter le moral, il sentit une bouffée de colère. Celle-ci aurait pu être dirigée contre lui-même. Pour avoir été la cause des larmes de son amie et de ne pas avoir su quoi dire ou faire pour la réconforter. Pour être celui dont chaque mot la blessait plutôt que celui qui partageait ses rires comme cela était le cas auparavant. Mais il préféra croire que sa colère était due à « ce grand nigaud de playboy » ! Il empoigna son sac et partit.

Il arriva chez lui, toujours aussi furieux. Il fila immédiatement dans sa chambre, saluant à peine sa mère. Il jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit, espérant se calmer. Il avait encore les idées embrouillées. Il était énervé, mais autre chose le gênait. Il avait le cœur serré. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Sa mère vint frapper à sa chambre pour lui annoncer l'heure du repas. Atsushi descendit donc dans la salle à manger. Remarquant sa mine sombre, sa sœur finit par lui demander :

« Att'chan... Tout va bien... ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans la regarder et gardant son expression renfrognée.

- On ne dirait pas... Déjà, hier, tu faisais une drôle de tête et aujourd'hui, tu as carrément l'air d'humeur noire.

- C'est vrai. En rentrant, tu avais déjà l'air furieux... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ajouta sa mère.

- Je vais très bien, je vous dis ! » s'emporta « Att'chan ».

Ignorant sa réponse la mère et la fille reprirent entre elles.

« Il a dû se fâcher avec sa copine...

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Koizumi-san, répondit gaiement la fille.

- Ah oui ! Elle est très mignonne !

- Ce n'est pas ma copine !

- Att'chan, il faut que tu sois gentil avec elle.

- Raaaah ! » grogna Ôtani, à bout de nerfs.

Il finit le plus vite possible son repas et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Il était totalement à bout de nerfs. Il avait l'impression que depuis deux jours, tout le monde le faisait tourner en bourrique et qu'on lui mettait toutes les calamités du monde sur le dos. Surtout Koizumi ! Koizumi... Il se remit à penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « Tu ne me verras jamais comme une vraie femme. » Il ne serait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il la considérait comme un garçon, mais force lui était d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à elle comme une fille. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais pris cette donnée en compte. Et cela blessait son amie. Surtout considérant ses sentiments pour lui. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il la revit pleurer dans les bras de Maity. Une bouffée de colère remonta en lui. Demain serait un autre jour, après tout. Tant mieux si elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, il s'en fichait bien !

Cet avis… il fut bien loin d'être partagé par Nobu. Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, le lendemain et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à sa place, il sentit une déplaisante sensation. Comme si un millier d'aiguilles se plantait profondément dans son cou. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et vit ses quatre amis qui semblaient dégager une aura… bien peu amicale envers lui. Il allait se précipiter hors de la salle pour n'y revenir que lorsque le cours recommencerait pour éviter de se faire encore engueuler par la meilleure amie de Koizumi. Mais cette dernière l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il déglutit, sentant son aura pleine de haine. Il se retourna pour demander de la manière la plus naturelle possible :

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a~ ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe et d'un air effrayant. C'est moi qui devrais demander ça ! Tu peux m'expliquer ça !? »

Elle lui désigna la fenêtre. « Ça » était Koizumi avec un visage d'imbécile heureuse, qui entonnait un hymne à la gloire de Maity avec d'autres jeunes filles. Le spectacle n'avait effectivement rien de réjouissant.

« Si ça continue, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester amie avec Risa... se lamenta Nobu avec un air désespéré, se raccrochant au bord de la fenêtre.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle activité de son club ? se demanda Chiharu.

- J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Maity allait aussi faire prof de basket à partir d'aujourd'hui, reprit le petit-ami de la dernière.

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa presque Ôtani. Comment ça ?!

- Il va remplacer l'autre prof, » répondit Nakao.

Alors ça, c'était le pompon. Même au basket, il allait avoir ce playboy sur le dos !

« Non~ ! Ôtani, fais quelque chose ! Si ça continue, Risa va devenir vraiment dingue de ce mec ! se remit à hurler Nobu.

- Et alors ? détourna-t-il le regard.

- Quoi ?! Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute !

- De ma faute?! Si tu crois qu'elle m'a demandé mon avis ! J'y suis pour rien ! s'emporta Ôtani

- Du calme... Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ? tenta de tempérer Nakao.

- Tu vas voir ! grogna Nobu sur "son adversaire".

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! »

Il prit quelques minutes afin de penser à une solution, mais rien ne semblait venir. Après le cours, il se rendit au gymnase. Malheureusement, il ne retrouva pas sa quiétude habituelle, bien au contraire ! Comme annoncé par Suzuki, il était effectivement là, ce mec….

Il mit son bandeau, afin que ses cheveux ne le gênent pas, et se plaça – ballon en main – face à son adversaire. Koizumi et son « fichu club » étaient là aussi, à encourager et à hurler le nom de Maity.

« Bonne chance, déclara le professeur.

- Vous savez jouer au basket ? »

Pour une fois, Ôtani lui avait parlé sans trop montrer son animosité. Il était réellement dubitatif.

« À toi d'en juger ! » répondit le séduisant homme, tout en volant le ballon au petit basketteur.

Sous les encouragements des jeunes filles, Maity enchaina les feintes. Son petit adversaire faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui reprendre le ballon, mais sans savoir pourquoi, ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi précis qu'à l'habitude. Avant même que le lycéen ne put le réaliser, son professeur marqua.

« J'ai fait du basket durant tout le lycée, termina le nouveau coach, sous les cris de ses admiratrices.

- Taisez-vous ! On ne peut plus se concentrer ! » hurla l'adolescent aux membres du fan club qui ne l'accueillirent pas de bon cœur et qui hurlèrent leur amour envers le prof.

Il posa un instant ses yeux sur Koizumi, qui était bien entendu parmi les filles du Maity Club. Elle semblait le fixer, bouche bée. Finalement, il leur tourna le dos et observa les autres joueurs. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé ? Il se dirigea vers l'équipe et demanda une revanche contre Maity, oubliant l'entraînement. Cependant, autant de match qu'il faisait contre lui, il ne parvenait pas à marquer contre son professeur. Il ne jouait pas comme d'habitude et plus cela allait, plus cela le perturbait. Et il était bien obligé d'admettre que ce satané bellâtre était un sacré basketteur. Ne serait-ce que toucher le ballon semblait être une tâche impossible. Finalement, las, il laissa les joueurs et alla au lavabo extérieur, afin de se rafraîchir. Alors qu'il pensait être enfin débarrassé du nouveau coach, il entendit sa voix déplaisante l'appeler par son nom. Libérant ses lèvres de la serviette, il répondit impertinemment :

« Ouais ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- ... Oui, dit-il en finissant de s'essuyer le visage.

- Dis-moi, c'est à cause de toi si Koizumi pleure tout le temps ?

- Hein ? grinça-t-il.

- Ah ! Ta tête vient de te trahir. Ha ! Ha !

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi votre problème ?! éclata le garçon.

- Sache que le cœur des filles est fragile... Il faut que tu sois gentil avec elle. »

Ôtani se figea de fureur. Il était en train de lui faire la morale ?!

« Non mais, mêlez-vous de vos oignons !

- Koizumi est sûrement amoureuse de toi.

- Et alors ? Répondit-il, après un moment de silence gêné – bien qu'il garda une expression hostile.

- Je me demandais ce que tu pensais d'elle...

- Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas ! déclara-t-il, lui tournant le dos.

- Alors je vais peut-être tenter ma chance ! »

Il regarda vers son professeur, surpris. Puis, se détournant à nouveau :

« Faites ce que vous voulez !

- Tu dis ça sérieusement ?

- Je vous dis de faire ce que vous voulez ! Je m'en fiche de Koizumi ! » explosa-t-il, les nerfs à vif dû à cet entretien.

En se retournant pour cracher son venin, il vit son amie qui se tenait là, les yeux grands ouverts, affichant une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était là, la bouche bée, comme figée et lui aussi se figea, ne sachant que faire ou dire. Il se sentit terriblement mal. Il resta face à elle, attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche, qu'elle le frappe ou même qu'elle le lance contre le mur.

Mais rien.

Rien !

Elle affichait cette expression… comme si elle n'était qu'une enveloppe vide.

« Ko… izumi…

- Risa ! cria Nobu qui avait tout entendu, tout comme Nakao, Chiharu et Suzuki.

- Koizumi ? » appela le professeur, espérant une réaction.

Puis dans un souffle, elle se tourna, donnant enfin un signe de vie. Son regard sembla être fait de glace, son visage figé n'ayant que pour seul expression, un sourire niais, le sourire d'un automate.

« Oui ! Monsieur Maity, vous étiez sublime tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse au point qu'elle en devint sur-aigüe.

- Ah oui, merci.

- Koizumi... commença Atsushi.

- Ah ! Ôtani, comment ça va ? Tu étais moyen aujourd'hui, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

- Attends Koizumi, je...

- Bon ben, j'y vais ! À demain ! » salua-t-elle, des larmes commençant à couler sur son visage affichant toujours le sourire d'un automate.

Elle lança un second « au revoir » d'une voix tremblante mais d'un timbre moins aigu. Puis ses larmes s'intensifiant et son sourire artificiel s'estompant, elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit. Il tenta de l'appeler, mais elle continua sa course. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu dire. Il était resté là, debout face à elle… Il l'avait encore fait pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il que la blesser depuis quelques jours ? Mais il se rendit compte, qu'à ce moment, ce n'était pas son souci le plus urgent… Koizumi n'avait pas été la seule de ses amis à avoir entendu sa précédente déclaration. Il sentit une aura meurtrière dans son dos… Il déglutit. Il le savait : Il allait en baver.

Les heures passèrent, et il fut enfin libéré de la vengeance de ses amis, qui lui avaient fait faire le piquet en tenant deux seaux pleins d'eau dans chaque main, et des reproches constants de Nobu. Mais malgré tout, ses paroles lui restèrent en tête. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait affiché aucun regret face à eux – pas qu'il n'en ressentait pas – mais il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour savoir que ce qu'il avait fait ne figurait pas sur la liste des bons trucs qu'il avait fait envers son amie. Depuis quelques temps, l'autre côté de sa liste, "la liste noire", semblait s'allonger de plus en plus.

Il regarda le ciel, repensant à sa conversation :

« Risa n'a qu'à sortir avec le professeur Maity... Il sera sûrement mieux que cet idiot !

- Mieux que moi ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que !

- Hmm... D'ailleurs, où est le professeur ? demanda Chiharu, interrompant la "conversation" entre Nobu et Ôtani.

- Il a couru après Koizumi, répondit Suzuki.

- Il doit être en train de la consoler, ajouta Nakao.

- Il est peut-être énervant, mais lui, au moins, est gentil ! Contrairement à d'autres ! »

Il n'avait pas osé répliquer quoi que ce soit. À quoi bon…? Elle avait raison… Tout ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement était de faire pleurer Koizumi… pas comme ce professeur qui était toujours là pour la soutenir et lui remonter le moral. Il tenterait de s'expliquer avec elle le lendemain. Il devait mettre les choses au clair.

Il arriva chez lui, déprimé par les événements de la journée. Sa mère et sa soeur ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

« Et maintenant, tu as l'air déprimé... Tu es encore fâché avec ta copine...?

- Ahhh ! Les affres de l'amour ! Que j'aimerais retrouver ma jeunesse...

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas ma copine ! De toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Bon, bon, ça va. On a compris, pas la peine de crier. »

Il passa encore le reste de la soirée à cogiter.

Le lendemain, il rejoignit ses amis. Ils semblaient inquiets pour la géante qui ne faisait que chanter son ode à Maity, intitulé « Sa Majesté Maity », à l'extérieur. Il trouvait ça vraiment dégoutant. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Les autres élèves ne faisaient que chuchoter les hypothétiques causes de l'état du robot géant qui répétait ce chant sans cesse. Tous disaient que la faute revenait au basketteur et bien sûr, les événements de la veille furent mis sur le tapis également. N'en supportant davantage, il se leva de sa chaise avec fracas, prit un magasine qu'il roula et sortit frapper violement son amie sur la tête, à la surprise de tous.

« Eh, toi !

- Ah, bonjour Ôtani ! dit-elle de sa voix sur-aigüe.

- Euh... hésita le garçon devant l'expression de son amie, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles à peu prêt aussi naturellement qu'une marionnette.

- Bonne chance pour le basket ! articula-t-elle avant de se retourner. Bon, rassemblons-nous... Hi ! Hi ! »

- Écoute idiote ! l'attrapa-t-il par le bras. Je te dis que pour hier…

- Quoi ? Hier ? »

Le professeur principal les interrompit, des feuilles à la main.

« Distribuez-moi ça avant le prochain cours..

- Oui ! Bien sûr, monsieur ! » répondit Risa, main tendue vers les feuilles, avec une expression dont la niaiserie atteignait cette fois franchement la débilité.

Après un moment de silence où le professeur resta interdit, observant l'attitude étrange de son élève, il demanda à Ôtani :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je sais pas ! » explosa Ôtani, tandis que la jeune fille restait plantée là, la main tendue et son sourire toujours aussi figé et grandguignolesque sur le visage.

Ils distribuèrent finalement les copies, puis allèrent diner. Comme à son habitude, il prit des nouilles et resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarda, de loin, la géante qui n'était toujours pas de retour à son état normal. Il prit une bouchée, et l'enseignant d'anglais choisit ce moment pour débarquer.

« Ôtani ! Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure !

- Quoi ?

- Au fait, si tu faiblis comme la dernière fois, préviens-moi ! Je m'ajusterai à ton niveau.

- Au contraire, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! Je suis toujours à mon meilleur niveau ! s'emporta le garçon, qui se leva de sa chaise.

- Ah bon ? Compte sur moi ! Je voudrais montrer de belles actions à Koizumi qui vient m'encourager.

- Tant mieux pour vous !

- Professeur Maity~ ! hurla une jeune fille. Venez par ici.

- Ah ? Oui, je viens ! »

Ôtani se rassit et laissa éclater sa rage.

« Grrr ! Ca m'énerve !

- Pourquoi tu es si énervé? demanda Nakao.

- La simple présence de ce mec m'énerve !

- Alors c'est ça ! Ce qui t'énerve, c'est que Koizumi soit à fond sur ce type et ne s'occupe plus de toi.

- Non... répondit-il plus calmement. Et d'abord, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si bien !

- Ah non ? Ben, il est mieux foutu que toi. En tout cas, si ça se passe bien avec Koizumi, je pense que ce sera mieux pour elle.

- Oui. Elle semble être heureuse avec lui », ajouta Suzuki.

D'abord choqué par ce que ses amis venaient de dire. Il s'appuya sur son coude en posant sa main son visage et soupira :

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ce Maity ? »

Cependant, il n'osa pas trop médire du professeur, au vu de sa propre situation.

La cloche de la fin des cours retentit dans toute l'école, au grand plaisir des étudiants et au grand déplaisir d'Ôtani qui devait revoir ce satané playboy encore une heure. Il se changea et alla sur le terrain. Encore une fois, l'entraînement se transforma en duel entre le petit basketteur et le bellâtre. Encore une fois, le lycéen avait beau faire de son mieux, il ne parvenait pas à jouer aussi bien que d'habitude et son professeur ne lui laissait pas reprendre le ballon. Encore une fois, Koizumi et le reste du Maity Club encourageaient à fond leur idole.

« Vive Maity ! Il est trop beau ! Il a un beau sourire ! Maity ! Maity !

- Eh ! Vous êtes trop bruyantes, je ne peux pas me concentrer ! explosa, Ôtani. »

Risa réagit, en demandant aux autres filles d'encourager aussi Ôtani. Comme il était évident qu'elle faisait ça comme elle donnerait des miettes à des moineaux, gardant son sourire de marionnette, cela ne le mit que plus hors de lui.

- « C'est un peu facile de reporter la faute sur les autres, non ? Il va falloir que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable, sinon mon public va s'ennuyer. »

L'adolescent regarda son professeur. Rien à faire, il le trouvait vraiment énervant avec ses stupides discours à la con. Il lui fit face et prit la décision que quoi qu'il lui en coûtât, il ne le laisserait pas gagner cette partie. Il allait donner le meilleur de lui-même et le ridiculiser devant ses fans ! Il n'y avait pas un seul adversaire qu'il n'avait su contrer… Ce coach ne ferait pas exception. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre en travers de son chemin, à défaut d'avoir le ballon, il empêcherait ce "playboy" de marquer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui voler le ballon, en passant par l'arrière, il entendit Nakao crier :

« Ôtani ! Attention ! »

Il allait se retourner vers son ami, afin de voir de quoi ce à quoi il devait faire attention, mais il mit le pied sur un ballon qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit tout sens de gravité, il aperçut ses deux pieds devant, suivi du plafond, puis d'une vive douleur dans tout son corps qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il sentit son souffle se couper, un sentiment de panique l'envahit, puis… le néant.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Une cuisante douleur à la cheville le ramena à la réalité… Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« C'est une foulure. Il va falloir que tu te reposes au moins une semaine. »

Il leva les yeux et vit la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Il détourna le regard et ne dit rien… mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il y avait aussi Nakao, Nobuko, l'infirmière et... Koizumi.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais ? intervint Nobu.

- Tais-toi !

- Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ? questionna Nakao.

- Si tu veux, je te raccompagne en voiture, proposa Maity.

- Plutôt crever !

- Tu préfères que je te porte sur les épaules ? plaisanta Nakao.

- Idiot !

- Dis-nous comment tu comptes rentrer ! demanda Nobu.

- À pied ! »

Sur ces mots, le basketteur sauta sur ses pieds, mais ne put qu'aller jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie, avant de s'y accrocher fermement pour ne pas tomber, tant la douleur fut forte.

« Eh ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire le dur, tu sais ? grogna Nobuko.

- Laisse-le te raccompagner, renchérit Nakao en parlant de Maity

- Moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Il se tourna alors vers la grand brune : Ah, Koizumi...

- Oui ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla le blessé, rageur.

- Ôtani, attends ! »

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il en avait assez de tout ça. Il préférait supporter la douleur plutôt que d'entendre les débilités de ce "playboy". Il prit appui sur le mur et se dirigea au vestiaire où il se changea tant bien que mal. Tant pis s'il mettait trois heures de plus à retourner chez lui, au moins, il s'y rendrait par ses propres moyens. Il sortit des vestiaires et faillit tomber encore une fois. Il se raccrocha à la porte. Il s'énerva encore, pestant contre le prof, puis soudainement, il se sentit trop fatigué pour continuer à s'énerver et commença à être un peu déprimé.

Il se remit à avancer dans les couloirs, tête basse en proie à de sombres réflexions. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ces derniers temps ? Toujours à s'énerver pour rien, incapable de se concentrer sur le basket correctement... dire des choses horribles – sans le faire exprès – à Koizumi. Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais lui avait dit qu'elle abandonnait et effectivement, cela avait l'air d'être le cas, toujours à encourager le professeur Maity et à l'ignorer dernièrement. Peut-être le détestait-elle maintenant ? Et ce serait normal, il n'arrêtait pas de la faire pleurer. Rendu aux portes extérieures du lycée, il vit Koizumi près d'un vélo.

« J'ai emprunté le vélo de l'école. Embarque… »

Il resta un instant à la regarder, surpris, sans rien dire. Il commençait à penser qu'elle devait le détester et la voilà en train de l'attendre pour le ramener chez lui.

« Monte derrière et tais-toi ! »

Il refusa et se retourna pour partir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de monter avec elle, mais ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, cela se finissait mal. Il voulait éviter une nouvelle scène. Mais elle lui agrippa l'oreille et lui cria dedans.

« Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu avances, tu ne seras jamais chez toi avant demain ! »

Il se frotta l'oreille et décida finalement de monter avec elle. Il s'assit dos à dos avec son accompagnante, posant ses pieds sur une structure métallique de la roue arrière de façon à ne pas gêner l'avancée. Cependant, il faisait comme elle le lui avait dit : Il se taisait. Il n'avait pas envie de provoquer une autre catastrophe. Il sentait la bicyclette tanguer légèrement à droite à gauche, au rythme du pédalage de Koizumi. Un vent frais provoqué par le déplacement du vélo, lui caressait légèrement la nuque. Il sentait la présence de la géante derrière lui, calme et silencieuse, tout comme lui. Il commençait à s'apaiser un peu. L'énervement qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours était toujours là, mais il était comme étouffé par une sorte de bercement. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il parvenait à rester avec Koizumi sans que cela n'éclate en dispute dès le premier instant, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas. Il se demandait pourquoi le rapprochement de la jeune fille avec le professeur Maity le dérangeait tellement.

« Ben, dis quelque chose...

- C'est toi qui m'as dit « Monte et tais-toi ». »

Son amie ne répondit rien. Il soupira, puis appuya son dos contre le sien. Il sentit la tête de Koizumi se tourner vers lui, elle allait encore lui poser des questions… Mais quelle réponse pourrait-il lui donner cette fois-ci ?

« Eh... Tu déprimes ou quoi ?

- ... Non. »

Finalement, ce fut une question simple. Et il le préférait ainsi. Il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre à des questions compliquées, alors que lui-même s'en posait beaucoup. Il savait juste qu'il se sentait bien, appuyé contre elle sans mot dire. Mais même s'il avait répondu non, il était en réalité un peu déprimé. Ou plutôt non, il se sentait juste très fatigué mentalement, un peu comme affaibli. Son énervement était toujours enfoui sous cet espèce de bercement qui l'apaisait et l'affaiblissait à la fois. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt toutes ces interrogations sans réponses qui l'affaiblissaient ? Pourquoi était-il si énervé ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se concentrer comme avant au basket ? Pourquoi détestait-il tant que Koizumi tourne autour de ce Maity ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il que la blesser ? ... Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Ils arrivèrent finalement chez lui, il descendit doucement du vélo et inclina légèrement la tête devant son accompagnatrice temporaire.

« Merci.

- De rien. »

Après quelques secondes, il dit :

« … Eh… Tu devrais arrêter ce club débile. »

Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien les réponses à ses questions, mais il savait que ce point-ci l'énervait. Il préférait nettement que Koizumi arrête avec ces bêtises et redevienne elle-même. Il savait qu'il retrouverait un peu de calme si elle le faisait. Cela lui faciliterait la vie et lui éclaircirait peut-être l'esprit. Mais elle répondit d'un petit air de défiance :

« Pourquoi ?

- Je te dis d'arrêter, se retourna-t-il, agacé.

- Mais... Je te signale que je fais ce que je veux ! s'emporta-t-elle

- Justement ! C'est ridicule, tu fais ça uniquement pour m'énerver ! » cria-t-il.

Elle poussa un grognement et se mit elle aussi à crier de plus belle.

« Évidemment, idiot ! Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose, sinon il y a un minus qui se permet de parler sans réfléchir !

- « Parler sans réfléchir » ?! Parle pour toi ! Un coup tu dis que tu m'aimes, un coup tu dis que tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Ca veut dire quoi ?!

- Je ne mérite pas de me faire traiter comme ça !

- C'est toi qui...

- Tu m'énerves !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu m'énerves ! Vous m'énervez ton Maitiy et toi ! »

Elle resta un instant interdite. Elle reprit plus calmement :

« Et pourquoi ça t'énerve ?

- J'en sais rien ! Ca m'énerve, c'est tout ! » continua-t-il de crier.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de chez lui, l'ouvrit, et avant de la claquer en entrant, il lança encore :

« Ne prononce plus jamais son nom ! »

Il resta un instant appuyé contre la partie intérieure de sa porte à souffler d'énervement. Finalement, il hurla :

« Ca m'énerve ! »

Sa soeur et sa mère déboulèrent, d'un air inquiet. Et la dernière demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de crier comme ça ?

- Rien du tout ! Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Hey ! Pas la peine de nous hurler dessus ! protesta son aînée.

- Ah... Pardon. »

Il remonta dans sa chambre, laissant sa famille s'interroger sur son attitude. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il était encore énervé. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire jusqu'au bout. Comme d'habitude cela s'était mal fini dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Il était totalement hors de lui. Peu importait ce qu'il tentait de faire pour oublier sa colère, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il la revoyait en train d'envoyer mille et un éloges à ce "playboy" alors qu'elle n'allait le voir que pour le traiter d'idiot ou le frapper ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille, à la fin !? Et pourquoi cela l'énervait tellement ?! Il ne prononça pas un mot de toute la soirée, la rage au cœur étant toujours présente. Sa mère et sa soeur ne posèrent aucune question, n'osant cette fois-ci pas le taquiner sur "sa copine". Et ce fut ainsi qu'il s'endormit.

Après une nuit agitée, il se rendit à l'école ; merci à son vélo. Il s'appuya sur les murs pour se rendre en classe. Il jeta son sac près de son pupitre, déplaça sa chaise bruyamment pour s'asseoir dessus et posa son coude sur le bureau en soutenant sa tête de sa main. Il affichait une expression des plus furieuses. Quand Nakao arriva, il ne put que le remarquer.

« Salut. Mais pourquoi es-tu énervé comme ça ?

- Je sais pas ! C'est Koizumi, je vais la...

- Bonjour, arriva Suzuki. Cette fois, c'est Koizumi ?

- En fait, tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard ? Avoue !

- Hein ? » Ôtani prit un air surpris.

Était-ce cela ? Était-il jaloux ? En tout cas, il était toujours aussi énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva. Il préférait éviter de lui parler. Il avait encore besoin de se calmer. Mais elle vint vers lui.

« Ôtani…

- Quoi ? siffla Ôtani à l'autre membre de son duo comique.

- Ta cheville...

- Ecoute...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu me parles ni que tu t'approches de moi ! cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je suis simplement inquiète pour toi !

- Je m'en fous ! J'en ai pas besoin !

- Très bien ! »

Le titulaire entra, et coupa court à la dispute du duo "All Hanshin Kyôjin".La journée passa, et le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer le même manège que le matin. À la fin des cours, son amie vint le trouver alors qu'il titubait pour rentrer chez lui.

« Ce matin… Tu es venu comment ?

- À vélo.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non ! répondit-il froidement. »

Il n'était toujours pas calmé et ne voulait pas refaire éternellement le même cirque. Il allait rester loin d'elle le temps de se calmer et de faire le point. Elle sembla rester sur place. Il continua de s'éloigner, mais il entendit une voix énervante.

« Koizumi !

- Professeur Maity ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ôtani a encore été méchant ?

- Mmmh… »

S'étant retourné pour regarder la scène, la moutarde monta au nez du petit adolescent. Voir ce playboy avec Koizumi le rendit encore plus furibond qu'auparavant.

« Viens me raconter ça. Allez, viens ! »

Mais avant que l'instituteur n'ait pu emmener son élève où que ce soit, le basketteur empoigna vivement le bras de son amie. Il avait agi automatiquement. Comme si son corps s'était mu par lui-même. Il lança un regard colérique à son professeur et de la même voix, lui déclara ce qu'il venait de décider à l'instant :

« Koizumi doit me ramener à vélo

- T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu viens de me dire que non !

- Tais-toi !

- Ah ! Je ne savais pas ! » sourit simplement Maity.

Ôtani grinça des dents. Il voulait lui ôter son petit sourire de playboy. Il lui jeta donc la première chose qui lui vint à la tête pour lui rabaisser le caquet :

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, celui qu'elle aime, c'est moi ! Elle n'aimera jamais un type comme vous ! »

Reprenant la main de son amie qu'il avait lâchée entre temps, il l'entraîna avec lui.

« Eh ! Mais... Que... Quoi ?! commença à balbutier celle-ci. Eh... Je t'interdis de parler à ma place ! Je ne t'aime pas, d'ailleurs ! Je ne t'aime plus !

- Ouais, ouais. »

Sans en ajouter plus, il attendit le retour de la brunette avec le vélo. Il embarqua et ne dit pas un mot du trajet, il s'adossa contre elle. Il sentait sa chaleur apaisante et la même douce brise que la veille lui caressait le cou. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions et effectivement, elle ne le fit pas. C'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait probablement pas de réponses à lui fournir. Lui-même avait la tête totalement confuse. Pourquoi avait-il dit une telle chose à Maity ? Nakao avait-il raison ? Était-il jaloux ? En tout cas, il semblait que dire cela l'avait calmé. À moins que ce ne fût la présence de Koizumi... ?

Arrivé chez lui, il l'a remercia de nouveau, puis rentra. Cette fois, sa mère et sa soeur virent arriver un "Att'chan" très calme, à la limite de la déprime. Il soupira et les salua faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a... ? s'interrogea sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je commence à me demander si plutôt qu'amoureux, il n'est pas en fait en train de devenir fou... À changer d'humeur de façon radicale quasiment tous les jours...

- Mon pauvre Att'chan... »

La mère commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son fils. Ce dernier monta dans sa chambre sans remarquer les messes-basses de sa famille. Il resta pensif toute la soirée, ne cessant de soupirer, accroissant ainsi l'inquiétude de sa mère.

Il réfléchissait profondément. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi irritable ces derniers jours ? Que ressentait-il pour Koizumi ? Elle était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il n'en doutait pas. Ils partageaient beaucoup de goûts en commun comme leur admiration envers Umibôzu. Mais il l'avait toujours vue en tant que simple amie, même lorsqu'elle lui avait finalement avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

Quand elle n'était pas là, il ressentait toujours un manque, une sorte de vide. La voir s'éloigner de lui ces derniers jours, lui avoir déclaré qu'elle abandonnait, cela l'avait vraiment perturbé. Même ses performances au basket s'en étaient fait ressentir avant même qu'il ne se blesse. La voir encourager ce professeur l'irritait au plus haut point. Mais cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? N'était-ce pas tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce professeur et qu'il pensait que son amie méritait mieux ? Plus il cogitait, plus ses pensées étaient confuses. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses sentiments envers Koizumi avaient dépassé le cadre de la simple amitié. Après tout ce temps passé à être son ami, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être son petit-ami.

Ce fut pétri de doutes qu'il s'endormit très tard d'un sommeil agité. Au matin, il se réveilla épuisé. Il se traina hors de son lit et s'habilla lentement. Il banda sa cheville, qui allait un peu mieux. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et sa famille dévisagea sa mine fatiguée, les yeux creusés.

Il prit son trajet quotidien pour l'école. Mimi, comme à son habitude, l'attendait souriante afin de lui donner une bouteille de lait censée l'aider à grandir… Il se dit qu'elle mettait peut-être une drogue dedans qui faisait en sorte de bloquer sa croissance. Il la but quand même d'une traite et la redonna à sa propriétaire, en ne poussant qu'un faible merci. Elle lui lança un regard étonné qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Sur le chemin, il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le dernier tube d'Umibôzu, mais ça lui rappelait sa rencontre avec lui, durant le voyage scolaire où il avait refusé les sentiments de son amie et où elle lui avait dit d'oublier tout ça, souriante, mais quelques minutes plus tard, pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Nobuko. En changeant de chanson, il se revoyait au karaoké avec elle… Tout, tout ce qu'il entendait de cet artiste lui rappelait la géante de leur duo quotidien. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter autre chose et ne pouvait pas écouter autre chose, n'ayant que les disques d'Umibôzu sur lui…

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il était devant l'école. Il changea de chaussures et alla à la salle de classe. Il s'arrêta sur le pas la porte. Il regarda ses amis attroupés autour de Koizumi. Scène habituelle. Il se demanda sur le coup s'il devait vraiment être là, l'envie n'y était pas. Avant, il aurait sauté dans le lot, questionnant à tour de rôle ses amis afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'en avait pas l'énergie et il n'éprouvait d'ailleurs même pas de curiosité.

« Ah ! Salut… lâcha Suzuki.

- ... Salut... »

Il marcha sans grande conviction dans la classe. Il croisa le regard de son amie qui était assise à sa place. Il stoppa. Il remarqua son air stupide habituel, comme si rien de spécial ne se passait. Il ne put retenir un long soupir. Dire que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il se prenait autant la tête et qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit…

« Tu vas finir par me vexer à soupirer comme ça devant moi.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui... il s'interrompit. Non... J'ai rien dit ! C'est moi, je suis fatigué. »

Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer à se disputer avec elle. Surtout qu'elle semblait avoir repris son attitude habituelle. Et puis, c'était vrai, elle n'y pouvait rien s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il alla à son pupitre laissant les autres tirer les conclusions qu'ils voudraient.

Il ne put être attentif à aucun cours. Sa journée s'était résumée à l'analyse de ses réactions des derniers jours, de ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait… Il ne savait plus où était ses points de repère. Il avait l'impression d'être emporté malgré lui dans une violente tempête, d'être balancé d'un côté à l'autre sans avoir la chance de s'accrocher à quelque chose…

Alors que les cours arrivaient à leur terme et qu'il était sur le point d'aller au basket – en tant que spectateur – avec Nakao, Seiko vint lui rendre visite et, entendant Nakao parler de la blessure d'Ôtani, "elle" se précipita pour lui demander comment il se portait.

« Quoi ? Ôtani-senpai, tu es blessé ?

- Euh... Oui, légèrement, répondit-il faiblement après avoir sursauté un peu, surpris de l'intervention de son amie.

- Heiiinn?

- Ah, Seiko !

- Koizumi-senpai !

- Ca va ?

- Moi, ça va, mais je viens d'apprendre qu'Ôtani-senpai s'était blessé ! On est très inquiète, non ?

- Ah... Euh... Oui... »

Koizumi avait pris un air excessivement innocent et Ôtani restait en retrait, silencieux avec une mine gênée, semblant éviter le regard de la géante. Seiko les fixa un instant, perplexe. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Nobu et les deux jeunes filles se mirent dos face au duo de comiques, chuchotant quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre. Ôtani ne chercha même pas à savoir.

Haruka apparut soudainement, venant chercher Seiko. Mais lorsqu'il vit le bandage autour de la cheville du petit basketteur, il se mit à rire moqueusement de lui en se tapant le genou de la main droite.

« L'idiot s'est blessé ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Gros nul !

- T'as rien trouvé de plus intéressant à dire ?! »

Ôtani s'emportait déjà face à la provocation du soupirant de Koizumi, mais celui-ci s'en détourna aussitôt pour s'adresser à sa bien-aimée.

« Au fait Risa, tu ne m'as rien dit, mais je sais tout !

- Et maintenant, tu m'ignores, s'énerva encore plus le blessé.

- Tu sais quoi ? s'étonna la grande fille.

- Que tu as créé le fan-club de Maity !

- Hein ? »

Atsushi resta silencieux, mais il n'en était pas moins contrarié que Haruka mette cela sur le tapis. Mais ce dernier poursuivit :

« T'aurais dû m'en parler ! J'adore Maity

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? On est cousins ! »

Les All Hanshin Kyôjin restèrent stupéfaits un instant, avant de s'écrier en cœur :

« Quoi ?!

- Eh oui ! On s'entend super bien ! Mais dernièrement, il était à Tôkyô et on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps.

- Hein ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'énerve autant, celui-là ! s'exclama Ôtani en se tenant la tête des deux mains.

- Comment ça, il t'énerve ? Il est super sympa, en plus il a du style ! Pas vrai, Risa ?

- Euh... Oui. »

Comment ça, « il était super sympa et il avait du style » ? Et lui alors ? Pourquoi Koizumi avait-elle agréé cela aussi facilement ? N'était-ce pas de lui, Ôtani, dont elle était amoureuse ? Il était contrarié, mais il détourna le regard et ne souffla mot. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon ? Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile ces derniers jours et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu as enfin laissé tomber ce minus pour quelqu'un de bien !

- Hein ?!

- Maity a nettement plus de classe ! Je suis rassuré de te savoir entre de bonnes mains ! Vas-y à fond !

- Ah... Oui...

- C'est ça, je ne suis qu'un minus qui manque de style ! » éclata finalement le petit brun.

Il était vexé. Haruka ne supportait pas l'idée que sa "Risa" s'intéressât à Ôtani, mais qu'elle s'entiche de ce Maity, et cela ne le dérangeait plus qu'elle ne veuille pas sortir avec lui. Et le pire était que cette idiote consentait. Était-il donc si mal que ça ? Il s'empressa de sortir de la classe, la hargne au cœur. Malheureusement, il marcha un peu trop fort et la douleur se réveilla subitement. Nakao s'offrit comme porteur, mais la fierté d'Ôtani l'empêcha de se laisser faire et il lui cria un « dégage ! »

Il alla sur le terrain de basket. Il s'assit simplement à l'entrée, ne pouvant jouer à cause de sa foulure. Mais il ne se concentrait pas sur le match. Il ne réfléchissait même pas vraiment à ce qu'il voulait à propos de Koizumi. Il se sentait juste vide, lessivé et déprimé. Alors qu'il sentait le vague à l'âme l'envahir, la brunette vint s'asseoir face à lui… Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, cela lui faisait plaisir quelque part, qu'elle vienne lui tenir compagnie. Même s'il restait déprimé. Après l'avoir observé un petit moment, elle parla enfin.

« Dis… Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

- ... Pour rien... » répondit-il! après un petit silence.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler de toutes ses hésitations. Cela ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer la situation et puis, il avait sa fierté. Et d'ailleurs, sa fierté lui fit demander de manière détachée, comme s'il s'en fichait :

« Et le Maitiy Club ?

- J'ai arrêté, puisque tu me l'as demandé ! cracha-t-elle presque avec une de ses grimaces dont elle avait le secret.

- Ah. » commenta-t-il.

Malgré la sobriété de sa réponse, il était en fait content qu'elle ait préféré venir vers lui plutôt que de poursuivre ses activités à son club.

« Aujourd'hui, personne n'est venu parce que Maity avait une réunion. Au fait, va-t-il falloir que je raccompagne Sa Majesté Ôtani jusqu'à chez lui ? »

Bien que cela lui aurait fait plaisir, le ton sarcastique employé par son amie, fit que ce furent son orgueil et son sale caractère qui répondirent d'une voix désagréable, en lui faisant tourner la tête :

« Non !

- Hier tu disais ça, et puis finalement... ... J'en ai marre, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, quand Maity arrive, tu m'ordonnes de te raccompagner, tu dis que celui que j'aime c'est toi... Tu finis toujours par me faire faire ce que tu veux !.

- Bon, ça va ! Je m'excuse ! »

Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il mette son orgueil de côté. Mais il garda son visage fermé.

« Je te pardonne si tu m'invites, poursuivit-elle.

- Où ça ?

- Au karaoke !

- Au karaoke ?

- Depuis ce mois-ci, on trouve tous les albums d'Umibôzu. »

Ôtani resta coi un moment, pendant que Risa gardait son doigt en l'air. Finalement, des larmes de joies vinrent au coin des yeux pleins de bonheur du garçon qui échangea avec son amie, la même expression au visage, des mots muets et des gesticulations des mains qu'eux seuls comprenaient, perdus dans leur extase à l'idée de chanter des tubes de leurs artiste favori. Finalement, il répondit, le cœur en fête :

« Ok ! On y va ! »

Tandis que le jeune homme allait rejoindre les vestiaires, son amie lui dit :

« Je vais chercher mon vélo, attends-moi devant l'entrée !

- Ok ! »

Il l'observa un instant s'éloigner, gambadant presque. Il sourit. Ils se reparlaient enfin normalement. Et puis, c'était agréable de la revoir pleine de gaieté et d'énergie.

« Koizumi est vraiment sympa ! »

L'adolescent senti tout son corps se crisper. Une voix si sirupeuse, si dégoutante, ça ne pouvait qu'appartenir à _cette_ personne. Il durcit ses traits et se retourna devant l'éternel sourire du "playboy".

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise pour le savoir !

- Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est vrai.

- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Tu es vraiment petit, répondit l'enseignant, en posant une main sur la tête du basketteur.

- Je vais vous... Je vais vous... Je vais vous... bégaya Ôtani qui agitait ses bras comme s'il allait étranger le professeur, tant il fulminait.

- Si, j'étais une fille, je ne voudrais pas sortir avec un mec comme toi !

- Quoi ?

- Pourtant, Koizumi est amoureuse de toi. »

Cette phrase calma le garçon aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était énervé. Il affichait cette fois un visage légèrement surpris.

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi... Tu sais, elle trouve que tu es bizarre.

- Hein ?

- Si tu continues à la faire attendre, elle va finir par sortir avec un autre ! Ca ne te fait pas peur ? »

L'adolescent ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre. Il se contenta d'afficher un visage aux traits durcis. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se justifier à lui, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait sans cesse.

« Ôtani... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps et d'être sincère avec toi-même.

- Occupez-vous de vos oignons ! »

Une fois de plus, il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Afin d'éviter de se ridiculiser davantage. Il sautilla jusqu'au vestiaire. Il préférait encore avoir l'air d'un lapin à la jambe cassée plutôt que de se voir offrir un raccompagnement par ce "playboy". Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit ne lui sortit pas de la tête. Il se changea alla à la grille et attendit Risa, qui elle, était là depuis un moment déjà.

« Ôtani ! Je suis là ! l'interpela-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Il la rejoignit silencieusement, observant son attitude non-chalante.

« T'en as mis du temps ! Je suis affamée ! On y va ? » geignit-elle.

- Tu es vraiment spéciale, quand même... soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il releva son regard, un sourire en coin. Jusqu'il y a peu, elle avait un comportement totalement irrationnel. Tantôt pleurant, tantôt déblatérant des propos incohérents et affichant des comportements étranges. Elle la revoilà, toute souriante et pleine d'énergie. Oui, elle était très spéciale. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle. Cette énergie et cette force de ne jamais baisser les bras. Levant ses propres bras, il s'exclama alors joyeusement :

« Allez, c'est parti !

- Mais dis-moi ! »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin du karaoké. Une soirée sans trop réfléchir, seulement profiter du moment. Ils réservèrent une heure et allèrent à la salle. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur-joie, chantant les tubes d'Umibôzu et riant à gorge déployée. Sans s'en apercevoir, l'heure passa rapidement.

« Allô ? Oui... On va prendre une heure de plus, s'il vous plaît ! Merci !

- Eh, c'est pas parce que c'est mon argent qu'il faut en profiter ! se plaignit faussement Ôtani.

- De toute façon t'allais le faire, non ?

- Ouiii grave !

- C'est génial, commenta-t-elle avec le même sourire béat. Bon, à mon tour !

- Non, c'est moi qui voulais la chanter !

- Trop tard, c'est moi la plus rapide ! »

La nuit tomba bien vite et l'heure de la fermeture arriva. Les employés leur indiquèrent donc la sortie.

« Oh ! T'as vu l'heure ? Vingt-deux heures !

- J'ai la gorge en feu à force de chanter, toussa Ôtani.

- Oui, mais c'étais génial ! entonna-t-elle en levant les bras de joie, puis elle se retourna vers son ami et avec un sourire radieux, elle ajouta : On recommencera, hein ?

- C'est clair ! » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots.

Cela faisait vraiment du bien de la voir ainsi. Il monta sur le vélo et regarda la brunette

« Koizumi, tu montes ?

- Mais... Et ton pied ?

- Je pédalerai avec l'autre.

- Non, toi monte derrière !

- C'est nul si c'est l'homme qui monte derrière ! bouda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tais-toi et monte ! C'est moi qui te raccompagne, il est tard ! »

Elle monta donc et l'adolescent commença le trajet du retour.

« Trop lourd…

- C'est pas sympa ! C'est toi le gringalet ! »

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux. Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible du jeune homme. Il mit donc sa deuxième jambe sur la pédale et accéléra le rythme.

« Aaahh ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Je vais tomber ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, puis l'adolescent reprit une vitesse normale. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant ri en compagnie de la géante. Il avait le cœur léger.

« Eh, Ôtani…

- Quoi ?

- Si je t'énerve ou je t'embête, tu n'es pas obligé de faire attention à moi. »

Le garçon resta bouche bée.

« J'ai été un peu chiante, mais c'est promis, je ne t'embêterai plus. Je vais arrêter et te laisser tranquille. »

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça alors qu'ils venaient de passer une si bonne soirée ? Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était du genre à ne jamais baisser les bras ? Et là, il dit enfin la seule chose qu'il fallait dire, la seule chose qu'à cet instant il savait qu'il désirait :

« N'arrête pas !

- Que...

- N'arrête pas !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Je te dis de ne pas arrêter ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Hein ?! Ok, calme-toi !

- Je sais que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête... Et je sais que je t'ai rejetée...

- … Ouais.

- Mais… commença-t-il après un petit silence. Maintenant, c'est différent. Ça a changé.

- ... Hein ?

- Quand je t'entends encourager Maity, ça m'énerve ! Et quand tu dis que tu vas arrêter de m'aimer, ça m'énerve aussi ! Je... ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- ... C'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir t'aider.

- C'est vrai... »

Un petit silence s'installa. Mais pas un silence gênant, plutôt un de ses silences qui réchauffent le cœur. Le sien battait fort malgré son air calme, mais Ôtani se sentait bien.

« Dis... commença Koizumi.

- Quoi ?

- … Non, rien...

- Ben quoi ? »

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit un poids sur son dos. En tournant sa tête, il la vit, les joues rosies, confortablement installée sur son dos. Elle le regardait semblant attendre un quelconque accord de la part du basketteur.

« T'es lourde. »

C'était sa façon de donner son accord, même si un peu rude. La brunette ne put qu'éclater de rire. Elle était vraiment bizarre… mais étrangement c'était pourquoi il restait avec elle. Il se sentait vraiment bien.

« Vive Maity, le magicien !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

Il y a plusieurs mystères à ce sentiment que l'on nomme amour, mais il savait que peu importait la décision qu'il prendrait, il serait capable d'affronter les conséquences, parce que peu importait ce qu'il disait ou faisait, que ce fût gentil ou méchant, c'était avec elle. Une part de lui-même ne serait pas complète sans Koizumi.

Il arrivait à franchir ses propres limites quand elle était là, pour lui, et non pour personne d'autre, comme ce Maity. Il aimait la rendre furieuse sur de petites choses, et elle lui rendait bien. Les jours où elle n'était pas avec lui, les jours où ils se vouaient une réelle haine, il se sentait vide, comme si tout était aspiré.

Il l'avait toujours su sans se questionner. Risa était une personne importante pour lui. Sans son amitié, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire les choses qu'il avait faites. Elle partageait beaucoup de ses passions, de ses goûts…

Elle s'était montrée patiente avec lui. Elle continuait de l'aimer même s'il s'était montré particulièrement cruel envers elle…

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre eux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amitié… et c'était pour cette raison qu'il laisserait les choses allez d'elle-même et quand il saurait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… cette journée… il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner et lui faire oublier l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait passer…

Un tout nouveau départ, pour tous les deux.


End file.
